WITCH & Winx: Clash
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: Months after the defeat of the Quatrix, more tears in the Veil start to open. Once again, it is up to WITCH and the Winx Club to stop King Phobos from accomplishing his ambitions. However, a long lost prophecy is about to be revealed, and it involves Will and Bloom. What secret is held from them that they don't know? Sequel to Darkness Rising!
1. The Gem Of Calypso

Hi there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, back with a new story for you all to read! I promised a sequel for **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising** before, and here it is! I present to you, **WITCH & Winx: Clash**. Please be sure to thank **Scourge From BloodClan** for helping me out on this. I couldn't have done it without her. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Gem of Calypso

_Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin have united with Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora, Aisha and Roxy to take down a new threat, an army whose leaders consist of the Trix and Nerissa, now known as the Quatrix. However, after facing defeat at the hands of the Fairies and Guardians, a revived King Phobos has banished them forever, and allowed his army of darkness to invade Earth. Seven months have passed since the defeat of the Quatrix, and our heroes now face a more extreme danger, one they have yet to learn to defeat. This is the story of the WITCH and Winx Club united, and with more in common than their leaders think._

It was late at night in Gardenia, everyone fast asleep. A Lurden was making his way out of a museum and making his way out onto the street. "King Phobos will soon have what he requires to fulfill his conquest of the Infinite Dimension!" he exclaimed. At that moment, a light shown, and the sound of a motorcycle filled the air. "I don't think so, Vakar!" a female voice retorted. The Lurden snarled before the girl on the motorcycle charged forwards. She then unsheathed a sword and held up a pink crystal. This was the leader of the Guardians, Will Vandom, and she was wielding the Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardian, Unite!" she yelled out. At that moment, a pink light shone, and when that light faded away, Will was now the Guardian of Quintessence.

Vakar backed up as Wilma unsheathed her sword. "You wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?" she quipped. The Lurden unsheathed a sword of his own and growled. At that moment, the rest of the Winx and WITCH came out from the sky and surrounded the Lurden. Vakar growled and charged at Will, only for her to knock his sword out of his hand and throw him off. Vakar gasped as Irma and Aisha blasted water around the Lurden before Hay Lin used her air powers to make an ice cage. Tecna soon flew up and sent another blast, causing it to become magically enhanced.

Will looked to her friends and fist-bumped Bloom. "We still have a lot more rogues to capture, you know that, right?" Taranee asked. Bloom sighed and patted her on the shoulder. "Yeah, but let's take this moment to celebrate." Bloom reasoned. "After all, the Quatrix are gone. What's the worse that can happen?" Roxy added on.

All of them were soon about to find out. In the Omega Dimension, King Phobos watched over all of the battles of the WITCH and the Winx Club. Lord Cedric slithered up beside him and hissed at the girls. "With the Quatrix out of the way, it seems we would have to increase our numbers." Cedric reasoned. Phobos nodded and started to walk down his throne. "I know that, Cedric, but where to find such replacements?" he asked out loud. Miranda then crawled up next to Cedric and cackled before reverting back to her fake human form. "Master, your two agents have returned with guests." She stated.

Phobos looked forwards and smirked. There were his two hooded figures, flying in from different sides of the cave. "We have searched the Infinite Dimensions, and have found a battalion you can use to your advantage against the Republic of the Infinite Dimensions." One of the female agents reported. Phobos evilly smiled and walked forwards. There, behind the two agents, were five boys, each having a different symbol on their shirts. "We, the Runics, shall serve you well, King Phobos." The leader, Nashter, said. Phobos smiled and nodded. "Good, _very_ good." He stated.

In the morning, at the Love and Pets shop, Bloom and the rest of the Winx were waiting for the WITCH girls to arrive. "What could be taking them so long?!" Stella asked with impatience. Aisha placed her hand on Stella's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "Remember that they have school to go to." She reminded. Stella sighed and nodded. "Sorry, I forgot." She said.

Soon enough, Will and the rest of the WITCH girls, as well as Matt and Caleb, walked in. "Sorry we're late!" Will exclaimed. Cornelia nodded and sighed as she played with her hair. "Our parents wouldn't leave us alone. We had to leave…" Cornelia started out, but upon realization that if she said Astral Drops, then there would be real trouble. "_Clones_, clones of ourselves to distract them." She said, quickly correcting herself.

The rest of WITCH and the guys chuckled at this, with the Winx Club joining in, until Sky walked in and cleared his throat. "Well, even though they're gone, that doesn't mean that we can't be ready." He stated. Caleb nodded and looked to his friends. "Sky's right. It's time we started training." Everyone nodded and soon ran into their Training Room, where they would start training.

Each member of the two groups were paired up against each other based on their elemental powers. Will went up against Stella, Irma against Aisha, Taranee with Bloom, Cornelia with Flora, Hay Lin with Musa, Matt with Roxy, and since each match was to be one-on-one, Tecna went up against Caleb. At the sound of Timmy's blaster, the groups started to fight against one another. Will clashed her sword high with Stella's Scepter while Aisha and Irma locked blades against each other's weapons. Cornelia and Flora's legs locked with each other as they attempted to kick while Hay Lin flipped over Musa in hand-to-hand combat. Tecna used her calculations to dodge and counter all of Caleb's moves while Roxy went in hand-to-hand combat with Matt.

The Specialists watched over the battles with much interest, including Nabu, who was still being looked up to for being back to help the WITCH and Winx in their battle with the Quatrix. Sky walked up to Roy and elbowed him lightly. "Have your eyes on anyone in particular?" he asked. Roy smirked and nodded as he looked to Roxy. "That girl, Roxy, she seems gifted, but with some more proper training, I believe that she could become a great Fairy." He stated. Sky nodded, but then hid away as he swore he could have seen Musa and Hay Lin looking towards them with offensive looks on their faces.

As everyone finished up, the sound of a cellphone ringtone started to fill the room. Everyone started to check their pockets until Musa walked up to Will's backpack and picked up her cellphone next to the backpack. "It's for you." She stated. Will nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Musa." She said. With that, she answered the call. "Hi, Mom." She said. There was a bit of mumbling as Miss Faragonda and Yan Lin walked into the room. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just… visiting a friend in Gardenia." She said. More mumbling came through the phone while the two older mentors looked to each other. "Yes, Mom, I promise to get an autograph from the Winx Club." She said. There was one last mumble before Will sighed and nodded. "Love you, goodbye." She bid. With that, she clicked the top of her iPhone and sighed. She then looked to Yan Lin and Faragonda and bowed. "Sorry, did you have something to say?" she asked.

"We have a situation." Faragonda stated. The Fairies and Guardians looked to each other with confusion before Bloom stepped up with a hand on her hip. "I thought that Saladin has his best Specialists checking on all of the Veil Breaches." She asked. Yan Lin shook her head and sighed. "Aside from that crisis, we have a new one." The grandmother stated. Miss Faragonda then spread her arms out, and a picture of a relic appeared.

King Phobos started to project the same relic back in the Omega Dimension. "This is the Gem of Calypso. It is vital to my plan to conquer the Infinite Dimensions." Phobos started out.

"According to legend, the Goddess Calypso charged a man with the task of delivering souls of the dead from the land of the living to the land beyond." Aisha stated. Miss Faragonda nodded before moving on. "This also has an ability to be a barrier between Andros and Earth." She added on. "Without it…"

"All of Andros would flood into Earth. The leaders of both nations back then wagered a deal that if one side were to invade the other, war would be declared." Yan Lin explained. Irma then stepped up and slammed her fist into her palm. "So, if Phobos or Cedric were to get their slimy hands on the Gem…"

"Then Andros would have no choice but to go to war with Earth, and with the Gem in our possession, Andros will bow down to the Supreme Empire of Darkness." Phobos finished up. He then looked back to the Runics and smirked. "Can I entrust you five to collect it?" he asked. Nashter looked up and smirked. "Did you have to ask?" he quipped.

"It is currently being held at the Star City Museum." Yan Lin stated. Will and the others all nodded before running out the door. As they were making their way out, a picture dropped out of Will's backpack. Bloom looked to it and raised an eyebrow as she picked it up. "Will, you dropped this!" she called out. Will turned around and gasped as she took the picture. "I can't lose this. Thanks, Bloom!" she said. Bloom still had a confused look on her face as she continued to look at it. Part of the picture was blacked out. "What is it?" she asked.

Will looked down to it and shrugged. "My first house in Fadden Hills burned down when I was five. This was all that was left of my family's picture. I never know who this person is now that it was burned out." She explained. Bloom looked to it and tried to make out who was in the burnt section. "I'm so sorry." She said. Will just sighed and put the picture back into her backpack.

Later on, at the Star City Museum, the WITCH girls and the Winx Club had already arrived. "All clear?" Hay Lin asked through Taranee's mental communication system. Flora looked from the other end of the street and nodded. Sky and the Specialists, who had already arrived, started to make hand signals, motioning for the girls to make their move. Everyone nodded and started to make their way into the Museum.

Each member of the groups all snuck in their separate ways. Bloom and Roxy both walked in and showed their IDs to the guards as their identities as Winx Fairies, in which both of them nodded and let them in before leaving. As soon as each of them were inside, they looked to the center of the room, where a Black Pearl was laying. "We just need to keep this Gem safe from any interlopers." Tecna stated, unsheathing her glider shield while Hay Lin took out her fans while Will and Bloom unsheathed their respective swords.

Just then, two shurikens were sent towards the girls and the guys. Hay Lin gasped and grouped her fans together, forming a shield and throwing it towards the projectiles soon afterwards in response to the attack towards Bloom and Will. Both of the leaders gasped as the shield flew in front of them, clashing with the now-dropped shurikens. The Specialists unsheathed their weapons and all looked around. "Who's there?!" Musa called out, whipping out her tambourine and spinning it around so fast that it became a chainsaw.

At that moment, a male figure started to walk into the room from one corner, looking to the group with an unsatisfying look on his face. "Are you the _real_ WITCH and Winx Club?" he remarked. Taranee cocked her crossbows and aimed them at the teenager. "We're the one and only!" she spat back. With that, she shot a flaming arrow, but the teen known as Ran-Rah only let out a stream of water, dissipating the fire attack. Everyone gasped as another teen flew into the building. "It seems that the leaders of this group are hiding some secrets from both us _and_ their teammates." Shalin remarked.

Cromo, the Runic of Earth, soon came rumbling in from the ground after Shalin flew in. "The Gem is ours for the taking, girls!" he exclaimed. Cornelia, Roxy and Flora all gasped as the Runic of Fire, Darmon, rocketed into the room. "Quite the party, huh?" he quipped. Everyone looked around as the four Runics soon outnumbered them. "What the Hell are you?!" Aisha demanded, aiming her sword at them. At that moment, Nashter flew in. "I am Nashter, and we are the Runics!" he exclaimed, unsheathing his own sword. It looked like the Sword of Kandrakar, but only with a much more curved and sharper blade, and glowing purple.

"We can take them!" Will called out. The others all nodded as the Runics started to make their way to the Gem. "Guardians, Unite!" Will called out, transforming her, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin into the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions while Matt transformed into Shagon. Bloom smirked and flipped into the air. "Magic Winx, Sirenix!" she and the rest of the Winx called out. Soon, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were the Guardians with Matt as Shagon while Bloom, Flora, Musa, Stella, Tecna, Aisha and Roxy were the Winx Fairies. The Specialists all had their weapons ready as everyone charged at the Runics to protect the Gem of Calypso.

Will and Bloom both clashed their swords with Nashter, who was laughing the whole time. "I hope that you will give me at least a decent challenge." He remarked. Will looked to Bloom, and the two chuckled. "Well, we _did_ take down the Quatrix, so no worries." Bloom quipped. Will smirked and kicked away Nashter before blasting towards Irma and Aisha's enemy.

Ran-Rah growled as he fought against the two Water girls, using his sais against them while Aisha and Irma fended off the attacks. They soon saw the lightning sent from Will and let it hit Ran-Rah. Before it could hit him, though, they both sent twin water blasts at him, causing the electricity to amplify.

Stella jumped into the air and swung her scepter down at Darmon, who only blocked with his scythe before Taranee sent a blast from her crossbow. "Feel the burn!" Taranee called out, blasting fire at the ground while Stella sent Saturn Rings to bind Darmon up. He yelled in pain before sending a blast of fire of his own. "Why don't _you?!_" he yelled. The three collided their attacks with each other as the battle went on.

Cornelia and Flora both circled Cromo as he sent Earth attacks at them. Flora jumped into the air and unsheathed her shield, attempting a high slash at the Runic, but he ducked and went to the side before unsheathing a dagger and starting to slash at Flora, Cornelia used her staff to block all the attacks, but Flora flew in, and as if in slow motion, her shield shattered the dagger, much to Cromo's surprise. She then used her shield to knock Cromo into the wall and use vines to pin him there.

Meanwhile, Hay Lin, Musa and Tecna were still taking on Shalin. His use of his Bō Staff was impressive, enough to force the three back. Hay Lin twirled around her fans and folded them up, making them her personal bola sticks. Musa's chainsaw tambourine clashed with the staff before Shalin broke off and used it against Tecna, but she used her glider as a shield, giving Hay Lin enough time to knock him away in the back.

Will and Bloom continued to fight off against Nashter. "You're strong, but not that skilled in sword art!" Nashter remarked, hitting his head against Bloom and Will's. He was just about to slash then apart until Roxy picked up a medieval sword that had fallen from its case and clashed with him. Nashter growled at Roxy, who just smirked and sent him away. Before Nashter could attack again, Shagon blasted him in the back, accidently sending him towards the Gem.

"Phobos will win the war!" he proclaimed. Will then flew up and grabbed the other side of the Gem. "Not if I have anything to say about that shit!" she remarked. The two growled and struggled to get the Gem for themselves, but both were equal in strength. Bloom and the rest of the Winx, as well as the WITCH, with the Specialists all helped Will while the Runics went to Nashter's side.

After a while of struggling, it happened. The Gem broke in half, and both sides were sent tumbling back. Will took out the Heart of Kandrakar and opened a portal underneath them, causing all of her team to get back to the Love and Pets store. The Runics flew away and left with their piece soon after.

In the Omega Dimension, Phobos looked to his half of the Gem that the Runics had gotten for him. "Even though this is only a half of a piece, I think we can make this work… until we get the _other_ piece of the Gem." He announced. The Runics smirked as both of Phobos's Agents flew up.

At the Love and Pets Store, Will looked at the piece of the Gem that they had received. Yan Lin and Daphne both walked up and looked to it as well. "It's not much, but it's all that we've got." Bloom's sister stated. Bloom sighed and then looked to her necklace. "Those _Runics_ were working for Phobos. Beating Phobos with these tipping points with be damn near impossible." She stated. Will then looked to Bloom's necklace and raised an eyebrow. "That jewel, it looks so familiar." She said to herself. Unbeknownst to her, the Heart of Kandrakar started to glow up as well.

**Author's Note:** Well, guys, what did you think of my sequel? It is officially the premiere of the sequel, so I hope that you guys like this. After all, **Scourge From BloodClan** helped me work on this, so I hope that I did well. I'll try to have a new chapter out by later this month if I can. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great 2014, and a great week, everyone!


	2. Nightshade

Hey there, everyone! I'm back! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan**, coming back to you with my second chapter of one of my newest stories, **WITCH & Winx: Clash**! Sorry that I haven't updated for a while now. I am being swarmed with homework and tests every day. You might get where I'm coming from. Thank you, **Scourge from BloodClan, Brave Kid, The Fusion Base, Kamen Rider Blaze, The Advent Master, Master Eubulon Alternative, Neo Kamen Rider Chrome, Ross Blum The IV, Hay Lin X Tsukasa Kadoya, PowerHour2013, Slade the Terminator, Sergeant Connelly, Virgil1989 The Crossover King** for liking this story and helping to support me. With no questions to be answered, I'll move onto my new chapter. Please review, rate, and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Nightshade

Ice monsters swarmed the Omega Dimension, all charging towards King Phobos. The ultra-powered King just sat at his throne, not caring to move. Just then, a female figure dressed in a white suit jumped in front of the throne, looking up to the Ice Monsters as they came. She quickly unsheathed a sword from her belt and charged at all of the Monsters, slashing at four before flying into the air and tossing shurikens at them. The shurikens caused the Monsters to explode, and the white figure turned to Phobos and sheathed her weapons. All of a sudden, one last Ice Monster approached, but the figure just threw a sphere-shaped object behind her at the Monster, which exploded and killed him on impact.

Phobos finally got up from his throne and clapped slowly. The female looked up and bowed respectfully as Phobos looked her down. "Well done." He stated. The figure started to unravel her hood as Phobos levitated down to the ground. "You are starting to grow more powerful and more skilled since the day I found you after facing defeat from WITCH and the Winx Club. Considering what I have just seen, my reformed disciple, you might just be ready to take your vengeance upon the Guardians and Fairies."

"Newsflash, my king." The assassin stated, finally getting her mask off. Diaspro looked up to Phobos and then smirked. "Right now, I feel like I'm actually beyond _Death's stroke_."

The morning following the WITCH girls and the Winx Club facing off against the Runics, Bloom started to open up shop at the Winx Club's Love and Pets store. She let out a loud yawn as the rest of the Winx came down and the WITCH girls teleported in, all of whom were tired as well. "Can't believe that I still feel sore after facing the Runics." Will stated.

Bloom yawned again and turned around. "Still, even with Yan Lin and Diaspro meeting with the rest of the Infinite Nations for the weekly meeting, we _still_ have to be on guard." The Fairy of the Dragon Flame reminded everyone.

Irma sighed as she placed her hands behind her head. "So, then, we have a week to take down any signs of Phobos's forces and even try to take Phobos down himself." She added on.

Bloom nodded at this. Just then, the doorbell rang as someone entered the shop. She was pale-skinned, wore a light blue shirt with white khakis, and sandals. She had black hair, and she had an Asian ethnic look. "Am I at the right place for pets?" She asked.

"Welcome to the Love and Pets store!" Flora said with enthusiasm. The girl smiled as she walked around, looking for a perfect pet to buy. She then came across a white, furry animal with red lines on him. The girl awed with affection before picking him up. "He's so cute!" The girl exclaimed.

"Glad you think so." Bloom said as Roxy went to the cash register at the desk. The girl walked up to Roxy and smiled again. "By the way, my name's Orube." Orube said, introducing herself. Will smiled and walked up to her. "Nice to meet you." The Guardian of Quintessence stated. "Did you just get here?" Taranee asked.

"Just yesterday." Orube stated. "Transferred from Korea." She added on. "Here, in Gardenia, I hope to find a lot of excitement to pump up my adrenaline side!"

"Good luck with that." Aisha mused, coming back from running on the treadmill.

All of a sudden, her eyes shifted to the side, where a newspaper was. She slowly walked to the table with the paper on it and picked it up, starting to read the news. "There was a robbery last night?" Orube asked with much concern in her voice. She then read further on and her smile started to lessen. "A death was involved?!"

"Look, we try to fight these kinds of stuff, but crime keeps on coming." Stella reasoned. Orube sighed as she then walked back to the counter. She placed twenty bucks on the table, and Tecna gave Orube her new pet. "Thank you for coming." Tecna stated. Orube, still in shock, just nodded and left the store in silence.

Will looked out and sighed. "I have to admit, by the look on Orube's face, she has a reason to be upset." The Leader of the Guardians said. "Think of how many times we've been busy fighting off against Lurden that we've actually forgotten about common crime."

"As much as it would rock to kick ass as vigilantes, the Veil Invasion attacks come first." Musa stated sadly. She walked over to help Taranee map out all of the recent attacks as Cornelia let out a sigh. "Wish that there could be something we could do." The Guardian of Earth said somberly.

At night, Orube slammed aside some books on her desk in the apartment she rented. "Coming here, I thought that I could find some action!" She complained. Her new pet looked to Orube with concern before she kicked her shoes at a dartboard, both hitting near the targets.

Orube took a moment to catch her breath as she looked out to the night sky. "If no one's gonna do a damn thing about this corrupted hive, then I guess _I'll_ have to take some initiative."

Orube then walked to her closet and spotted a white robe with a red belt. Quickly pulling those out, she went into her dressing room and started to put the clothes on. After that, she walked over to her desk and looked to a blue cat mask. After thinking it over, Orube placed the mask on and then went to her kitchen counter, where she took out three steak knives, two fully charged and very dangerous Tasers, and five blades of pizza slicers. Seeing as how she was all prepared for battle, Orube then leapt out of her window, landing onto the ground and then running off into the web of night.

Meanwhile, Diaspro flew in the night sky of Gardenia, looking over the city. "So, _this_ is the haven of the WITCH and the Winx Club." She said to herself. She started to unsheathe some shurikens as her body flashed, now in her new assassin uniform. She looked down to some robbers about to get away with robbing a bank until she noticed someone coming to them. "My, my. What do we have here?" Diaspro asked interestingly.

At the same time, Taranee was out on patrol, looking for any signs if Phobos's forces. After searching on a street near a bank, she sighed and placed her hand up to her head. "_Bloom, Will, I've circled the block at least three times, but no sign of a Lurden or anything._" She reported telepathically.

Will sighed as she flew in the air with Tecna. "_Keep looking, Taranee. If what Orube thinks is true, then we've got to step up our game in defending Gardenia and the world._" Will replied.

Taranee nodded before going back. Just then, she saw three robbers coming out of a bank. "_Never mind. I just found three men in a bank heist._" Taranee replied. "_I'm going in!_"

As the three robbers were getting away, some electricity was zapped near their feet. "I think you need to return that money." Orube said, getting the three robbers to look up to a roof, where she stood before twirling into the air and spinning to the ground. "But don't worry. I accept cash, checks and teeth!" Orube then quipped.

The three robbers all took out crowbars and charged at Orube. Orube then took out one of her steak knives and charged back at them. She first sliced one of the men's crowbars before using its jagged edge to pin the attacker to a wall. She clashed with another robber and then threw a blade of a pizza slicer at the next robber's mask, causing it to come off.

Taranee watched the whole battle go on as the rest if the WITCH Guardians and the Winx Fairies all flew in. "What's going on?" Musa asked as Taranee prepared one of her crossbows. "Well, Musa, remember how you wished there were a vigilante to help protect Gardenia?" Taranee asked. Musa nodded. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because I think you might want to be careful about what you wish for." Taranee explained, pointing her crossbow to the cat-masked heroine. "This one's out of control, _and_ out of her mind!" She stated as the vigilante knocked the last robber to the ground, next to the others.

Orube sneered at the three robbers as she regained her weapons. "Surrender, and I might just be merciful." She spat at them.

Diaspro watched from above and placed a hand to her chin. "Very interesting." She said to herself. "But now, it looks like the right time for a bit of… _third-party_ interference." She quipped, unsheathing three shurikens and then opening them up.

"Okay, girl! We give up!" The leader of the robbers stated, holding up his hands in surrender. "We don't want no trouble anymore!"

"I'm not finished with you lowlifes yet!" Orube remarked, taking out a taser to electrocute them. "The Midnight Marshal shows mercy to no one who stains my city." She spat.

"My lines exactly." Another female voice came out. The four looked around to see the WITCH girls and Winx come out of their hiding places, Will, Bloom, Irma, Aisha, Cornelia and Stella all with their arms drawn.

"You've done enough damage already." Flora said calmly as she placed her shield onto her arm. "Just let us turn these guys in, and you call it a night."

At that moment, three shurikens were thrown at the robbers' necks. The thirteen girls all looked to the robbers, now dead as a familiar cackle came from the air. "I know that laughter anywhere." Bloom stated, readying her sword.

"But I thought that she left and was never to be seen again!" Irma exclaimed, now confused as Diaspro began to jump down from the roof of the skyscraper next to the girls.

"Like your crush on Andrew Hornby?" Cornelia asked in a snippy tone of voice.

All of a sudden, Diaspro, dressed in her white ninja assassin uniform landed. Everyone, including Orube, all stood ready to fight. "My two least favorite groups of girls and my new female interest, all here in the same place at the most convenient time of demise." Diaspro quipped, looking onto everyone. "How vexing."

"Diaspro?! How'd you survive the war?!" Stella demanded, aiming her Scepter of Solaria at the former heir and royal secretary to Domino. "I thought you fell into a fissure to Hell." Bloom remarked.

"Went to Hell and back, Bloom." Diaspro quipped sinisterly. Orube gasped when she heard Diaspro say the name 'Bloom.' Wanting to see if her theory was correct, she turned to see Bloom's face for herself.

"_Bloom?_" Orube asked with confusion. Will recognized the voice behind the mask and gasped as well. "Orube, is that you?" The Keeper of the Heart asked. Orube sighed at this and removed her mask.

Diaspro chuckled at this turn of events and unsheathed a sword. "Well, I was originally here to exact vengeance on WITCH and the Winx, but a warrior from Basiliade?! This just keeps getting better and better!" Diaspro spat at them.

Orube scoffed as she unsheathed her knives. "Looks like my cover is blown." She said to herself. All the girls charged at Diaspro, who just stood there, waiting for them to come to her.

She first slashed Irma aside after clashing with her trident and then kicked away Cornelia, just as Bloom pressed her sword against Diaspro's. "Impressive!" Diaspro exclaimed as she then circled around with the Fairy of the Dragon Flame. "_Most_ impressive." She added on before pushing her away.

Orube attempts to take down Diaspro by herself as she tossed some pizza slicer blades, but the assassin countered by using her own shurikens. Orube cursed to herself quietly before Taranee flew up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. Orube turned around with surprise. "Taranee?!" She asked with surprise.

Taranee nodded and placed her hands on Orube's shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Orube, you may have found it easy to take down a common criminal, but this is a trained assassin that we're dealing with now." She explained.

Orube nodded before an idea suddenly came into her head. "Have you ever trained with the Rebel Leader of Meridian?" She asked.

Taranee nodded before gasping with realization. "You stand by…"

"And you get in!" Orube finished up. The two grabbed each other's hands before the Fire Guardian set up her psychic link. "_Everyone, listen up! Orube and I have got a plan!_"

Will nodded and smirked after hearing the strategy. "I'm on it!" She yelled. She then flew up into the air after breaking off blades and shot Quintessence at Diaspro. She was taken by surprise upon this attack, but was still able to deflect it. "That all you've got?!" Diaspro remarked at the Leader of the Guardians.

"No." Will stated smugly. "This _is!_"

Diaspro gasped with confusion as Orube then leapt down from the air, clashing her weapons with Diaspro. The female assassin growled and tried to break her off, but Taranee and Stella just fired upon the princess assassin, sending her back. Finally, Bloom and Will flew into the air and raised their swords, preparing for a Convergence attack.

Diaspro looked up and gasped. "That attack!" She exclaimed, trying to compose herself. "It _can't_ be!"

"Fire and Lightning W Strike!" Will and Bloom yelled out, sending their combined attack at Diaspro, now in fear. She didn't have the guts to do anything to protect herself as she soon was caught in the radius of the explosion. Secretly, she was now scared to the bone.

The thirteen girls all got together and laughed. "Damn, we're good!" Orube exclaimed. The rest of the girls chuckled in agreement. "I can now see what you meant when you said you were doing the best you could to protect Gardenia."

"It's our job." Will stated. Orube chucked as she nodded. "Do you have room for one more in your club?" She asked. Bloom nodded and placed her hand on Orube's shoulder. "Welcome." She stated. Everyone cheered as they soon took off back to the shop.

In the Omega Dimension, a scarred Diaspro, now missing her left arm, returned to Phobos. The king looked her down with disappointment. "Whatever happened to '_being beyond Death's stroke?_'"

"I have news to report about Will Vandom and Bloom Parks, my lord." Diaspro said as she bowed down. The two hooded figures stepped behind Phobos as he listened. "Go on." He said.

"The Prophecy about the two who will unite the Greatest Powers of the Infinite Dimensions has been confirmed, when Will and Bloom performed the First Convergence." Diaspro explained with shock.

Phobos looked down with surprise upon hearing this. "Thank you. Find the Runics, and they will help you regain your strength." He said. Diaspro nodded at this before limping off.

Phobos chuckled as he placed his hands together, growing a smirk on her face. "I think that these girls are starting to become a lot more… _interesting._" He stated.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you think? Did I do good? I hope that I haven't lost my touch. After all, it's been a while since I have worked on this story. I promise to try my best to work on my stories more often from now on. I'll do my best to get new chapters out as soon as I can. Please feel free to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone!


End file.
